csofandomcom-20200223-history
Salamander
'' See Leviathan for its rival''. The Salamander is a flamethrower that is available in the equipment category (slot 8 in buy menu) and serve as the primary weapon when bought by the player. It was released alongside with the new patch of Zombie: The Hero. Overview The Salamander is a flamethrower that can burn enemies in close range. Unlike any other weapons, Salamander can set the enemy on fire for several seconds. However, its attack range is only 10 meters and it cannot be fired in water. Thus, its attack power decreases over range. Advantages *High magazine capacity *High damage *Effective against zombies *Afterburn effect *Light weight *No recoil *High reserve ammo Disadvantages *Expensive price *Has a hit delay depending on the distance *Cannot fire underwater *Low knockback and stun power to zombies *Cannot penetrate objects *Impossible to perform headshot, except using the Deadly Shot ability *Limited range Tips *This weapon has the same weight as M4A1. *This weapon has the same price as the M249. *This weapon has the same reload time as M134 Minigun. *A 100 rounds Salamander can deal 3800 ~ 7600 damages to zombies in close range. *Afterburn damage is 25 ~ 40 hp per seconds to humans. Normal matches *Recommended in annihilation maps since it offers more close quarter combats. Zombie Mods *This weapon is not recommended for close quarter combat in a closed area. *Use this weapon when facing with a host zombie excluding Light Zombie alone. *Avoid facing Heavy zombie, Deimos or Ganymede alone as they can still approach the user due to Salamander's low stun. *Use Deadly Shot to perform headshot on zombies. Zombie Scenario *This weapon is recommended as it can destroy obstacles and kill zombies efficiently. *Kill the zombies efficiently by predicting the zombies movement as the weapon has hit delay. *This weapon is recommended to defeat bosses which have the very high armor such as Revenant. Comparison to Antidoter Positive *Usable in all modes *Can buy from round starting Neutral *Same damage (38) *No recoil *Same rate of fire (100%+) *Same weight (6.2 kg) *Same knockback and stun power *Same ammunition *Same reload time (4.5 seconds) *No penetration *Cannot perform headshot (except with Deadly Shot ability) Negative *Lower magazine size (-100) *Weaker afterburn damage Events Taiwan/Hong Kong= *There was a resale of this weapon on Nov 12, 2013. *There was a resale of this weapon on Jan 21, 2014. |-| Indonesia= *This weapon was released on Aug 15, 2012 alongside Origin. *Permanent sale was available from Aug 15, 2012 ~ Aug 29, 2012. *This weapon was released alongside combo (Salamander + 30 Code Decoder). |-| Japan= *This weapon was released on July 13, 2011. *Permanent sale was available from 13th until 27th July 2011. *This weapon was released alongside Banshee and Stamper. |-| Singapore/Malaysia= *This weapon was released on May 23, 2012. *Permanent sale was available from May 23, 2012 ~ June 6, 2012. *This weapon was released alongside Banshee, Stamper, Requiem and Rest. |-| Thailand= *This weapon was released alongside Union on July 4, 2013. |-| Users *Gerrard: Seen carried by Gerrard in a poster. Variants Antidoter :Main article: Antidoter. Antidoter is an anti-zombie weapon that can only be obtained randomly from Z-VIRUS supply box based on the Salamander. Gallery File:Flamethrower_viewmodel.png|View model File:Flamethrower.gif|Shoot and reload animations cs_assault_20120607_1051360.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Flamethrower_worldmodel.png|World model Salamander _WM_HQ.png|Ditto File:Flamethrower_shopmodel.png|Shop model 110628181236d121eb5335028e.jpg|Korea poster 120523161249_holdhellsfury446x238.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1345009883_bannercso150812megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Flamethrower_union_crossbow_mp5g_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster U4511P115DT20110706101445.jpg|China poster Weapon1cp.jpg|Ditto, alongside AT4-CS, Blaster and Tempest Tab 9.jpg|Ditto, alongside Lusty Rose Salamander_Bingo.jpg|Obtained from Bingo Salamander resell.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resell poster flamer_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon ksetsalamander.png|Salamander with Pain Dominator package Draw sound Firing sound Ditto Reload sound Trivia *Salamander in Western mythology refers to the fire spirit. *The fire of the salamander can make the game a bit laggy. *It is good to kill a Heal zombie with Deadly Shot skill. *When fighting a Salamander user,you will see that you take damage before the user shoot out the fire. *There is a word "LOG79" on the barrel. External links *Flamethrower at Wikipedia. *Salamander (legendary creature) at Wikipedia. Category:Equipment Category:Miscellaneous Category:Nitrogen Gas users Category:American weapons Category:Close range weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Annihilation weapons Category:Event exclusive